La verdad tras a mentira
by Rayna16
Summary: Ema se dará cuenta que lo que a ocultado por no dañar a sus hermanos, es lo que la daña a ella, ¿ sera capaz de luchar por Natsume? o ¿ lo dejara escapar de su vida?


**Nota: **Buenas a todos, y a todas, de ante mano me disculpo, por si el Fan fin no sale muy bien es el primero que subo la verdad xD, también quería decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Takeshi Mizuno y Ukyo ^^, espero que comenten, para decirme si hago algo mal o les gusta, muchas gracias de ante mano.

_**Capitulo uno:**__ Sentimientos:_

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho por la casa, en un año todo había cambiado, ella había entrado en la universidad con Yusuke, su relación se había hecho más fuerte, y se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, y hermanos, había decidido ya que carrera tomar, echaba de menos a Subaru, y Iori que ya no vivían en la casa, a demás de que Tsubaki y Azusa viajaban muchísimo, y pensaban en irse de casa también, durante todo aquel tiempo, había empezado a confiar mas con Louis, y Natsume, con el cual pasaba bastante tiempo, ya que se encargaba de probar los juegos que la empresa de este hacia, incluso ella misma había cambiado, su cabello había crecido, su ropa había cambiado, incluso su carácter, había aprendido a manejar más o menos la situación con sus hermanos haciéndola más llevadera, aunque seguía siendo difícil.

Y lo más importante, había descubierto la verdad que hacia tanto trataba de ocultar, el porqué su corazón se agitaba ante él, pero descubrir aquello, más bien reconocerlo había contado con un gran coste, pues ahora toda ella estaba rota, y es que había perdido la batalla, había perdido a su Natsume.

"_Aquel nuevo juego la estaba sacando de quicio, era bastante difícil y a pesar de que ya lo tenía dos semanas, no había podido pasar de aquella parte, y lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles pero nada, así que decidió ir a casa de Natsume a comentárselo, hacia como un mes o un poco más que tenia la llave de su casa, ya que él había ido de viaje y ella se había tenido que ocupar de alimentar a Tsubaki y Azusa, los gatos del pelinaranja, así que se vistió, no se había dado cuenta hasta mirarse al espejo de que siempre que iba a verlo se arreglaba un poco más, pero no le dio importancia al detalle, así que tomando el juego y las llaves fue rumbo allí._

_Tuvo que tomar un taxi, pues el piso no estaba cerca, pero tras unos 15 minutos, y agradeciendo que no hubiera mucho tráfico se encamino a casa de él, agradeció de qué hoy no trabajara, pues era su día libre. _

_Subió las espaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta, introduzco la llave y sonrió- Natsu-sama espero q…-pero se quedo callada al ver lo que había ante ella, Natsume sobre una bella mujer de cabello color miel, ambos se besaron con pasión y deseo, el cual fue roto ante la intromisión de ella, Natsume la miro con sorpresa, y trato de detenerla pero ya era tarde, Ema le había dejado las llaves en la puerta y había cerrado antes de salir corriendo."_

Aquel día al volver a casa, supo lo que sentía, supo que su corazón estaba roto, y de eso ya hacía casi dos semanas.

**Narra Ema**

Posiblemente debería ir a verlo, y disculparme, pues ni llame ni nada, por otro lado no esperaba encontrar eso, pues saber que realmente durante todo este tiempo he a amado a Natsume era algo que no podía aceptar, pues si lo hacía dañaría a mis otros hermanos, y por culpa de eso ahora el estaba con otra chica, que por cierto era mucho más guapa que yo, y parecía de su edad, así que no lo culpaba, si no me culpaba a mí y solo a mí.

A pesar de que debía estudiar, la imagen de los labios de los dos no me dejaba pensar en lo más mínimo, sabía que no había nadie en casa, pues Yusuke había ido a una clase particular, Ukyo estaba en un caso, Masaomi estaba en el hospital, Tsubaki y Azusa estaban grabando y Wataru, en casa de un amigo, la soledad del edificio no me ayudaba absolutamente en nada, solo me hacía sentirme peor, y hacer que no parara de llorar, mire con la vista nublosa el libro, que importaba estudiar si ya sabía lo que ponía en ese libro, el ruido hizo que Juli se levantara de golpe, lo miro con una sonrisa entristecida.

-Chii…- susurro la pequeña ardilla, yo solo la tomo y abrace sonriéndole un poco.

-Tranquilo Juli estoy bien- sonreí como pude, para luego salir de mi cuarto, le mande un mensaje de texto a mi mejor amigo, Kazuma el cual vino conmigo a clase y siempre se ha portado bien conmigo.

Salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina cuando recibí un mensaje de Zuma, con su respuesta, sonreí al ver que me esperaba en un café no lejos de aquí decidí llamar a Ukyo, para avisarle, así que marque su teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Kyo-niisan, saldré con un amigo…

-Vuelve para la cena vale, Natsume vendrá a cenar debe contarnos algo

Y antes de que pudiera responder ya había colgado, suspire un poco y salí de casa.


End file.
